Welcome Home
by Rawr-Rina
Summary: After a year of being tourtured by Slade, Raven is finally back at the Tower, and hears some unexpected news from a certian someone. ONESHOT


"She'll be fine, Beast Boy," Robin's voice said confidently, "Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" Beast Boy yelled back, "Slade had her _chained up_ in his _basement_ for a _month!_ She is covered in bruises, and her ankle is broken! Slade beat her up, Robin! He could have killed her or raped her or... oh my gosh... how do we know he didn't rape her?"

Robin placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "We don't. Cyborg didn't want to test without her permission. The point is, we have Slade in custody, finally. Raven should wake up any minute."

As if on cue, Raven groaned from the Titans living room sofa, "Ugh what happened?"

Robin took a seat on the edge of the couch, "Raven, we found you chained in Slade's basement."

Raven's voice was weak, "I know, how long was I there? How did you find me?"

"Over a year. Beast Boy found you, he searched ever residential area in the city," Robin explained. Raven smiled thankfully and laid her head back.

"How long is it going to take me to heal? My powers aren't going to heal me."

"Why? What'd he do to your powers?" Beast Boy asked. His tone gave away the worry and anger (towards Slade) he had been feeling.

"Nothing," Raven said tired. She sat up but fell back down because of her lack of strength.

"What did he do to you?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head, "I was unconscious most of the time." Robin and Beast Boy exchanged a worried look before Raven went on, "Do you know how he caught me? The last thing I remember was going to that party with you guys... Starfire kept bugging me to dance... I sat down at our table..."

"And you got a drink from a waitress, which Slade asked to be sent to our table. He slipped the drink with a drug. It made you feel hot at first, so you probably went outside for some air. He grabbed you after it made you pass out," Cyborg answered.

"I missed you guys," Raven mumbled closing her eyes.

"Raven I'm sorry, you can't sleep yet. We have to know what happened," Robin whispered, waking her up.

"I really don't know, every time I woke up there would be some food in front of me. He I screamed, he'd hit me. If I made any noise at all, he'd hit me. He kept food and water supplies low... he shot me once, in the leg. It was months ago though... I got the bullet out and tried my best to clean the wound...."

Cyborg was already next to her, looking at where she pointed in her leg. Beast Boy frowned and asked, "How'd you clean it? Water supplies were low?"

"My own spit," Raven answered with an annoyed face. Beast Boy looked a little gross out but Cyborg smiled and said 'good girl'.

"So why aren't your powers working?" Robin asked.

"They're already being overworked just trying to keep me alive," Raven explained. The tower alarm went off to warn them that the HIVE were robbing a bank.

"Beast Boy stay with Raven," Robin instructed as they left. Beast Boy went over to the kitchen and made her tea and a sandwich.

"I thought you'd be hungry..." Beast Boy said sitting down.

"Thanks. You got taller," Raven noted. Beast Boy smiled.

"You've been gone a year, Rae."

"I know, I missed you guys," Raven said weakly.

"Want to hear one of my corny jokes?" Beast Boy said, moving his eye brows up and down. Raven smiled, she had to admit she missed him. She spent every conscious moment knowing the Titans would find her and thinking about them. She knew that they would never give up till they found her, she just hoped she'd still be alive when they did. Slade told her the exact day he planned to kill her.

_Raven woke up to find chains around her body. The floor below her was cold, hard stone and it was dark. The walls were moist and damp. She figured out on her own that it was a cellar. She heard footsteps and looked around but it was too dark. She felt fingers run through her hair before grabbing it, pulling her to her feet._

_"Raven, Raven, Raven," Slade's voice said depravedly._

_"Slade," Raven hissed, her voice filled with hatred. She felt her head hit the wall hard._

_"I'd be nicer to me if I were you, after all Raven, you life is now in my hands," Slade whispered. _

_"Why should I bother, you're going to kill me anyway," Raven reasoned._

_"Oh I am, but not yet. May 3rd of next year. I believe that is your friend Robin's birthday, yes? I'll be dropping your body off as a little present," Slade laughed cruelly, "I'm sure you remember how much I love birthdays."_

_"Why not this May, his party is in just a few weeks," Raven said, knowing it was just the end of March. _

_Slade's face came so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered, "I need more time to torture you." _

_True to his word, every time she woke up, he'd beat her till she was knocked out again, possibly even when she wasn't awake. Though he only shot her once, he had his fun with knives too. Tracing down the skin on her arms and legs. Even going as far as to stab her stomach once. What bothered her is that none of his actions were out of anger. Every time he came into the basement, he was calm. Even when he stabbed her, he had already beaten her to the point where she could not move, and he picked the spot to stab her carefully, placing his fingers in several area's before picking just the right spot. The spot where she would not bleed out or have any damaged organs that would kill her before his originally planned time. _

"What's today's date?" Raven asked curiously.

"April 30, why?"

Raven didn't know how close she had come. A few more days and she really would have been dead. Raven just shook her head.

"Raven, I, " Beast Boy started but he stopped. Looking out the window.

"What?" Raven asked. He shook his head and mumbled "Nothing".

"Tell me," Raven insisted.

"It's just... I thought you were dead..." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Raven said confused by his expression.

"No! Oh god no! I meant that there was so much I never got to do with you..." Beast Boy said, "So much I never said. I thought I missed my chance."

Raven made a confused face, "Like what? What didn't we 'do'?"

Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her softly, "That."

Raven's face got red, "That's what we didn't get to do?"

"Well.. that and I never got to replace your books with playboy magazines, or stuff your pillow with worms... other pranks I planned..." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I would have killed you," Raven said quietly. Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled before kissing him back. Beast Boy lifted himself above her, very careful not to put any of his weight on the weak sorceress and kissed her with more passion. Raven placed her hands nervously on his chest, afraid he'd fall on her.

"Wow... you have muscle there now..." Raven whispered.

"Six pack, I got stronger so that when Slade reappeared, I'd kill him," Beast Boy smiled. He lifted her head up to his with the hand that wasn't supporting his weight, kissing her again. The two sat on the couch kissing until they heard the Tower doors open. Beast Boy jumped off of her and turned on the TV quickly.

"What'd we miss?" Robin said as he came in. Raven closed her eyes pretending to be asleep and Beast Boy responded:

"Nothing much....there is a football game on TV..."


End file.
